The Cuppycake Song
by Milli Milk
Summary: "Romano era sempre stato un bambino capriccioso, sopratutto nei confronti del suo Boss Spagna. Mai e poi mai gli avrebbe dato la soddisfazione di fare qualcosa di buono ed utile per lui. Ma quella volta l'aveva combinata grossa." Il piccolo Romano è costretto a cantare una dolce canzone al suo Boss: quali saranno le conseguenze?


**The Cuppycake Song**

* * *

 _ **Personaggi:** Antonio Fernandez Carriedo/Spagna; Lovino Vargas/Sud Italia (chibi!Romano); Belgio. **  
Avvertimenti:** semplice e puro fluff; lieve OOC di chibi!Romano per ovvi motivi; song-fic. **  
Disclaimer:** i personaggi non mi appartengono e questa fanfiction è scritta per semplice soddisfazione personale e sper nessuno scopo lucro. **  
Introduzione:** il piccolo Romano è costretto a cantare una dolce canzone al suo Boss: quali saranno le conseguenze?_

* * *

Romano era sempre stato un bambino capriccioso, sopratutto nei confronti del suo Boss Spagna. Mai e poi mai gli avrebbe dato la soddisfazione di fare qualcosa di buono ed utile per lui.  
 _Ma quella volta l'aveva combinata grossa_.

Spagna non era in casa, come al solito, e Lovino avrebbe dovuto fare qualche faccenda, almeno pulire la cucina dal caos che vi regnava, spazzare per terra e andare a raccogliere i pomodori.  
Raccogliere i pomodori, nonostante fosse un dovere, per il piccolo Romano era anche un piacere. I pomodori erano una delle poche cose che apprezzava di quel posto.  
Intesi comunque non li raccoglieva per fare un piacere ad Antonio, e che anzi quel giorno Belgio aveva voluto aiutare il piccolo Romano nella raccolta quindi il bambino era assai felice di poter passare il tempo con quella splendida fanciulla per cui aveva una cotta, quindi non sarebbe stato proprio un dovere quello di raccogliere i pomodori, ma piuttosto un passatempo con cui avrebbe potuto dimostrare alla fanciulla che lui era un bravo bambino e così avrebbe potuto ricevere le sue lodi. Già al pensiero arrossiva.  
Però era successa una cosa molto spiacevole: mentre era distratto a guardare la dolce fanciulla, cercando di farsi notare, era inciampato sui suoi stessi passetti ed era completamente caduto sopra tutto il cesto di pomodori che aveva raccolto, rovinando così il nuovo completino che Spagna gli aveva comperato con tanti sacrifici.  
Belgio, preoccupata, l'aveva preso in braccio, mentre il piccolo si dimenava e piangeva per la vergogna di quella figuraccia e dei pomodori spappolati sul suo vestitino e sul faccino. Poco gli importava comunque del fatto che avesse rovinato il vestito, dopotutto di Spagna e dei suoi sacrifici gliene importava meno di nulla.  
Belgio invece capiva quanto avrebbe potuto rimanerci male Antonio una volta che quella sera avrebbe varcato la soglia di casa, stanco e malridotto probabilmente per le battaglie a cui doveva aver preso sicuramente parte, e dargli una brutta notizia non le sembrava giusto. Per questo, mentre cercava di calmare il piccolo Romano, cullandolo fra le braccia e donandogli dolci sorrisi, decise che avrebbe dovuto trovare un modo per far perdonare il bambino. Sapendo che oltretutto Spagna adorava i bambini e la loro dolcezza, aveva deciso che se Romano gli avesse fatto un piccolo dono Antonio sarebbe passato sopra all'incidente, oltre comunque a ricevere un dolcissimo bentornato da parte della piccola nazione subordinata.

Quando Spagna quella sera tornò a casa era spossato e quasi trascinava i piedi nell'ingresso della grande villa.  
Quando vide Belgio venirgli incontro cercò di fare un sorriso, anche se era più che ovvio che fosse un sorriso stanco, segnato sopratutto dalle grandi occhiaie intorno agli occhi che ne risaltavano la poca lucentezza dello sguardo.  
Ascoltò la ragazza che, mentre lo aiutava a togliersi il soprabito, gli comunicava che il piccolo Romano aveva deciso di fare una cosa per lui e che lo aspettava nella grande sala. Antonio era stato più che mai felice di ascoltare quella parole: adorava Romano, nonostante fosse estremamente pigro e non facesse altro che combinare guai. Se aveva fatto qualcosa per lui ne sarebbe stato più che felice.  
E infatti i suoi occhi si erano già illuminati di gioia prima che entrasse nella sala e cercasse con lo sguardo il bambino, senza però trovarlo.  
Belgio, dietro di lui, lo sorpassò ed andò velocemente a guardare dietro il divano, dove infatti era nascoto il piccolo Romano.  
Spagna si chiese per quale motivo, quando Belgio lo prese in braccio e lo portava davanti a lui, la piccola nazione avesse quel faccino contrariato. Ma lasciò subito che il pensiero si dissolvesse quando guardando alle sue guanciotte rosse e piene si sovrappose l'immagine di due grandi pomodori maturi, e non poté fare a meno di pensare a quanto fosse adorabile.  
Quando Belgio mise a terra il piccolo Romano, allontanandosi poi, affiancando Antonio, incitò il bambino ad iniziare.

Romano era indispettito, lo si poteva notare dai pugnetti stretti lungo i fianchi, le sopracciglia appena aggrottate e lo sguardo iracondo rivolto su Spagna che non fece nemmeno caso al fatto che stesse indossando un vecchio vestitino, troppo incantato dalla dolcezza che - a suo parere- esprimeva Romano con tutto quel rossore che gli sfumava le guance.  
Il bambino, dopo qualche secondo di occhiate omicide verso Antonio, aprì la sua piccola bocca e prese un lungo respiro, per poi iniziare ad intonare delle parole con quella sua piccola ed adorabile voce.

 _You're my Honeybunch, Sugarplum,_ _Pumpy-umpy-umpkin, you're my Sweetie Pie;  
_  
Antonio con occhi grandi e lucenti si trattenne dal lasciare che un sospiro deliziato gli uscisse fuori dalle labbra. La dolce voce del bambino gli arrivò alle orecchie e lo sciolse completamente.

 _You're my Cuppycake, Gumdrop, Snoogums-Boogums, you're the Apple of my Eye_ ;

La vocina di Romano era acuta ed anche un po' stonata, mentre sembrava quasi incimpare sulle parole e abbassando piano piano sempre di più il visetto dalla vergogna per ciò che stava facendo.  
Delle lacrime quasi gli salirono agli occhi perché Antonio lo stava fissando in un modo fin troppo imbarazzante per i suoi gusti: i suoi occhi verdi, infatti, si illuminavano sempre di più per la tenerezza man mano che cantava e quelli nocciola di Romano spostarono lo sguardo a terra, incapace di continuare a fissarlo negli occhi.

 _And I love you so and I want you to know, that I'll always be right here_ ;

Ormai perfino lo sguardo irritato era scomparso dagli occhi del piccolo Romano che ora portava le piccole dita a stringere i bordi del grembiule candido, stringendolo spasmodicamente, con la gola che man mano si chiudeva in un nodo e la sua voce stonava, costringendosi a far uscire fuori le parole a forza.

 _And I love to sing sweet songs to you, because_ _ **you are so dear.  
**_ **  
**E quando finì di cantare, il piccolo Romano non si azzardò di alzare il visino, perché era sicuro che Antonio lo stava fissando con il suo solito sorriso ebete in volto, e nonostante lo detestasse, non poteva fare a meno di imbarazzarsi a guardarlo e sentirsi anche soddisfatto quando quello era rivolto a lui dopo che aveva fatto qualcosa di buono. Non poteva però ammetterlo e per questo, quando sentì la voce di Spagna chiamare il suo nome elettrizzato e deliziato, complimentandosi e riempendolo di parole dolci, sottolineando la gioia che aveva provato e quanto avesse apprezzato quel suo piccolo regalo, Romano alzò il volto, mettendo su un broncio degno di lui, gonfiando le guance e sbattendo un piede a terra.

- **Bastardo**!-

Accorgendosi poi che la voce gli era uscita fuori lamentosa e che ormai le lacrime gli pungevano gli angoli degli occhi, si avvicinò di più a Spagna, che sembrava non aver nemmeno sentito l'esclamazione scortese del piccolo, e gli caricò una poderosa testata sullo stomaco, coprendosi poi il volto e scappando via in lacrime, eccessivamente infastidito dall'umiliazione subita, senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di Antonio che, dolorante, si era piegato portando le braccia a tenersi la parte offesa e cadendo in ginocchio. E nonostante il dolore, nonostante sentiva che quella testata probabilmente gli sarebbe costata una nottata intera di dolori, Spagna aveva ancora il sorriso in volto, più che mai pago di quella piccola performance da parte della piccola nazione.  
Non si rese nemmeno conto di quando Belgio, abbassatasi accanto a lui, gli disse che Romano aveva rovinato il vestito.

Nella notte poi si alzò un lamento che fece eco per tutti i corridoi della villa, arrivando anche alle orecchie di Romano che, intimorito, nascose il testino sotto il cuscino.  
Spagna aveva finalmente realizzato che Romano, per l'ennesima volta, ne aveva combinata una delle sue.  
Ma quando la voce tenera di Romano gli tornò in mente, assieme alle sue belle guance rosse, non poté fare a meno di pensare che alla fin fine, se Romano lo avesse sempre estasiato con sorprese dolci come quella, ne sarebbe valsa la pena.


End file.
